You'll See
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. A "Shades of Gray" outtake. Review!


**Disclaimer**: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me, nor any other raging fan-girls. Shh, girls, we will own him one day, don't worry.

**Author's Note**: Ugh, I have a thing for little ficlets. They get to the point and are cute. This one, however, just was written, because, in my mind, I was trying to fill in the blanks the episode left us, and all I wanted to do was show you all!

* * *

**You'll See**

_October 1, 2004_

* * *

"Sam! Hide!" I yelled, hoping she'd get the idea that I didn't want to see her get hurt by Valerie. 

_Even though she said it wasn't real, I felt it, and I know she felt it, too. I'm not that dense when it comes to girls; especially when one of them practically tackles me into a bush. I remember her voice…_

"No time!" she yelled back, pushing me past some bushes and onto a clear patch of land. "Danny, turn human! Now!" Her hushed whisper full of urgency made me change back obediently, and the next thing I knew, her lips were pressed up against mine.

My eyes were wide, no doubt about that, and my arms were flailing, definitely moving on their own. All the while, while I was acting foolish, she was perfectly calm, playing the part perfectly.

After we were interrupted by Valerie on her hover-board, we were left alone, next to each other. Me, on one hand, was in la-la land. Remembering vaguely what went through my mind, I faintly recall seeing the vision of little children running around our feet–but that was vague.

"Danny? Danny!" her voice rung out, breaking my thoughts of raven-haired little children, crashing the heart-like background fluttering in my head.

I snapped out of my reverie to look at her as she spoke. "You didn't think that was a real kiss... did you?"

Panicking, I shouted, "No!" I paused, seeing something in her eyes, "Did you?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked down after a few seconds. "You know, if word gets out about this…"

"I won't say anything, I promise," I vowed, looking over to her. She didn't seem so calm anymore. She was fidgeting, and I only knew that was when she was extremely happy, or extremely distraught. This looked like a mix of the two, but that's just my opinion.

"I know you won't, I'm just worried about Valerie. I'm glad she doesn't know you're the ghost kid," she looked up at me, smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah, even though the appearances are dashingly similar." I winked playfully and saw a blush slowly creep across her features. Did I have this affect on Sam? Nah… Did I?

Just to test that theory, I put a little experiment into motion. Still being in close distance with her helped this idea, so I took it for all it was worth. I reached out, slowly, so she would have enough time to move away (and for me to be the bumbling idiot), and I grazed my hand against her cheek. Her eyes widened a little bit as she stammered out, "W-What are you doing?"

I smiled, hearing her stutter as she spoke, "Nothing."

I soon pulled my hand away and stood, seeing that it must have been around ten o'clock. I extended a hand down to her, which she accepted and stood up, following my example in brushing herself off.

The awkward silence grew as we stood there, looking at one another. Seeing that the silence was growing to long, I supposed, she spoke again, "What do we do if somebody finds out?"

I shrugged, "Well, tell them it was a 'fake-out make-out', seeing that you were kissing me to divert Valerie from finding Phantom."

She nodded and looked down, "Yeah, I suppose. It sounds corny, but, it's true."

I nodded in response and shoved my hands in my pockets. Suddenly, a question posed itself in my mind, urging to be answered, "Why did you kiss me? I mean, you could have blocked my mouth with your hand or tell me to 'shh'." I watched her turn from pink to red, and she hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Well, it was the first thing I thought of," she rubbed her arm nervously and I could tell she was refusing to look me dead in the eyes.

"_Right_," I, to Sam, spoke with sarcasm, and she finally looked up at me in surprise.

"_What _is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"It's not like we're together, you know," she stated plainly, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously put off by what I said earlier.

_We'll see, Sam. Watch._

I shrugged carelessly (to her) and turned, not allowing her to see the smirk on my face.

* * *

**End Note**: I don't feel satisfied with this, but nonetheless, tell me what you thought about it. I'm going to try and get a real story out here soon. The obsession is growing far too large to just keep it in my mind. 

I could very well write this again, who knows.

-**A**


End file.
